In modern aviation, aircraft are required to receive and transmit electromagnetic signals. These signals include waveforms utilized for identification, navigation, communications, collision avoidance, and proximity detection. Many of these legacy waveforms are currently implemented on omni-directional antenna platforms. However, the avionics industry is constantly seeking to reduce the Size, Weight, Power, and Cost (SWAP-C) for its equipment. Therefore, an antenna platform with reduced SWAP-C is desirable and the novel antenna system described in this application fulfills these criteria.